Kinmotsu Kishi: Forbidden Knights
by Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain
Summary: They are hated by some, they are shunned by others, they are unwanted by all. Yet they protect the peace for all. Will they be able to stop the threat that was a myth long forgotten that is searching. Two people will need each other to live.


**Kinmotsu Kishi (Forbidden Knights)**

**Summary: They are hated by some, they are shunned by others, they are unwanted by all. Yet they protect the peace for all. Will they be able to stop the threat that was a myth long forgotten that now rise again, hidden in the shadows searching for a priestess of myths. **

**A/N:I don't own the following; Naruto, games trademark, anime or anything else in similar fashion. I do own all plotline, original characters, all jutus and others.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

"**Technique"**

"_**Demon talk"**_

"_Flashback, timeskip, dreams"_

Prologue: Shadows

"Are sure this is wise to send them out after it? Especially him on the team considering the circumstance of the mission?" A red haired man said from his seat at the table as he flicked reports on his holo-video. "We could have sent a different squad to deal with the problem with help from the Kage's forces or local authorities."

"No, we already lost two squads and we have no clue of who or what did this."A female voice calmly stated looking at their leader. "Sending another squad or alerting local authorities will only add to the body count. We are not risking more lives."

A loud cough caught the attention of the people within the chamber. They turned to see a white spiky haired man leaning against a windowsill. "She is right you know. We only know two things concerning this situation. Something or someone powerful, very deadly is searching for someone and killed two of our squads in doing so and we don't know if there is more than one entity at work. That's why I have our greatest assets out there to locate and eliminate it."

"We need to locate and capture who, whatever it or they are."A masked man that sat across from the female in a emotionless voice. "Something this strong to eliminate two squads needs to be captured and examined not killed."

"Very poor decision. We should kill it or them if we can." The white haired man pushed off the windowsill. "One, he will not take it kindly to the order after this mission. Two, I have an sneaking suspicions, but I have no confirmation."

"We cannot wait on gut-feelings or hunches, my former sensei. I need proof otherwise."A middle-aged voice sounded. "Information we are lacking. As someone stated earlier cannot be dismissed. The orders as stand; capture unknown entity or entities at all cost. Dismissed."

The people in the chamber filed out leaving the white haired man and two others. The white haired man sat in a chair across from the others with a deep frown. "I really hope the team does locate and terminate the entity even against orders."

"You are right, there is no other choice other then them to stop what is happening." A pair of black eyes stared back at the other two men.

"I hope our theory is dead wrong my friend, the bigger picture is peace and freedom will not mean a thing in the end if you are right." Another masked man sighed heavily. "I am getting too old for this kinda of mess."

---

The city lights came on as dusk settled into night. The denizens where still out at night, starting their nightly routines while other took in the nightlife to give excitement in the routine. Eventually the night would claim much of the streets as people tapered off and retire to their homes. A few vehicles moved along the streets at a steady pace as people hurried home or those need to go place.

The darkening sky rolled over the city as the creepers of the night came, a loud scream rang out through the cold night. The single life sparked had been drowned out even with people walking the coolness of the night air. Bright lights and noise of the city smothered the agonized scream as citizens were oblivious to what was happening in a alley hidden by shadows. Four shadows in which nightmares were created faded into the darkness leaving only one evidence that they were ever there.

---

Four shadowy figure leapt from roof top to the next. They followed the trail that placed them into this city. It was the second city they had tracked their prey swiftly as it came and went. A wolf like creature out front sniffed the air before being drawn to a scent as the others. The night hid them as their prey, away from prying eyes of the ordinary unless they wanted to. The tracking animal leaped to the next building over before dropping down in the dark alley. The grey furred creature landed in a crouched position baring its fang in anticipation. Razor sharp spines running down it's back now stood on ends with it's sharpened tail swayed back and forth. The four figures landed behind the lead creature staring down the dark alley. Even with little light, the group of hunters could see very well what lays at the end of the alley left behind by their target.

The four figures approached the naked figure that was faced down on the ground. Two of them approached the lifeless body with more caution, the other two stood back looking around the alley for clues. One of the shadowed figures crouched next to the body as the other only stood there looking down. The smell of sex and death permeated the air. The female body was clearly violated from the white and red liquid mixture from both openings at her lower regions. Her eyes were wide open, the spark of life gone from them. The deceased girl had pink hair tied in a pony-tail that went down her exposed back to her bound wrists.

"It was here wasn't it?" The hooded leather clad man in white said. "Damn it! The **Kyuushichoku** will be not be pleased."

"It was here...odd...what is going on?"A low growl emitted from the wolf-like creature. "I am not sure something not right."

The person next to the white hooded male stooped down and with a gloved hand to close the dead girl's open eyes. He preceded to wrap the dead victim in a blanket he had and was about pick up the girl's corpse.

"What you think you doing Kemansou?" A male in a hooded tan leather cloak questioned. "You need to leave it. Nothing special about it."

"Gunken, don't continue." The purple clad companion sounded from beneath his own hood as he carefully watched the black hooded Kemansou."

"What Juu? It's just like any other huma..." The man in the tanned leather cloak said but never got to finish his sentence.

Immediately, the black leather clad man had a iron handgrip around the other man's throat. The man named Kemansou had a cold glare at Gunken, a flash of memory crossed his mind as he tightened his grip on his surprised companion.

"L...let go." Gunken wheezed out he could feel the strength of the grip around his throat. "H...hh...help." He felt become dizzy as the air was running out until he felt the grip disappear.

The white clad member had a hand on Kemansou's shoulder. They were both looked at each silently before the white hooded man nodded to the wrapped body. "Go.." The man quietly commanded.

Without even a signal, the black leather clad man picked up the girl's body bridal style before he leapt out of the alley way.

"Gunken, next time listen to Juu okay." The white hooded man said as he walked back further in the alley.

"Konjiki? Juu? What I say?" Gunken gasped at air again only to see Konjiki go back to the spot where only the liquid stain remain.

Gunken felt a hand on his shoulder to see his purple clad companion Juu with a sympatric look. "I will tell you later."

The last two members of the hunting party went back into the darken alley to join their leader to find more clues of the murder.

**Glossary**

**Kyuushichoku- Nine Judges**

**Kemansou - Bleeding Heart**

**Juu - Beast**

**Konjiki****- Golden**

**Gunken - War Hound**

**A/N:How do you guys like the prologue? This story is not a dark fic, just the prologue is the setup for things to come. This story is complete different universe from your normal one. I will be keeping the characters meaning no OOC. As the story progress more will be revealed as what role people play. I have already made some foreshadowing of characters, who are they. Also, what is the Kyuushichoku? Actually, got a few running ideas that would be fused into this story to make it believable and enjoyable for the readers. Hopefully they might recognize some elements from other places. **


End file.
